


Perfect

by a_vause1980



Category: Orange is the New Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vause1980/pseuds/a_vause1980
Summary: Alex cheated. Now what happens.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic. It's really cheesy, and kind of cliche and I don't really know how I feel about the end. It's not the best, but the idea had been rolling around in my head, and I had to get it out.  
> Song Credits "Perfect" - Selena Gomez  
> "I Hate U I Love U" -Gnash (feat. Olivia O'Brien)  
> "I Was Made For Loving You" - Tori Kelly (feat. Ed Sheeran)  
> "Should've Been Us" - Tori Kelly

Alex sat on their king size bed reading her book while Piper put away the laundry.  
"I cheated on you,” Alex said as she closed her book.  
The blonde stopped what she was doing trying to process what she had heard. The room was silent there seemed to be a million miles between the brunette and her girlfriend.

**Different inflection when you say my name**  
**Kiss me, but your kiss don't taste the same**  
**Is it real or am I going out of my mind?**  
**Curious 'bout the company that you keep**  
**'Cause I hear you talking 'bout her in your sleep**  
**And now you've got me talking 'bout her in mine**

"Babe, did you hear me?"  
"Yeah, I heard you.”

The silence continued for several more minutes until Piper turned around to face Alex finally. The blonde's face was a mixture of hurt and anger tears welling up in her eyes. Alex stood up walking towards Piper when she finally got to her girlfriend she reached out her hand wanting to place it on the blonde's cheek to wipe away a single tear.

Piper turned her head away, Alex dropped her hand as Piper turned back to look at her, Piper’s face twisted In anger, and she slapped Alex. The brunette's glasses flew across the room her hand flying to the red spot forming on her cheek. She turned back to look at Piper just in time to see her girlfriends hand coming at her and pushing her backward.

**Ooh, and I bet, she has it all**  
**Bet she's beautiful like you, like you**  
**And I bet she's got that touch**  
**Makes you fall in love, like you, like you**

"Are you fucking kidding me, Alex."  
She pushed Alex again harder than before Alex's legs collided with the footboard of their bed. She almost fell backward but was able to regain her balance.  
"Answer me, Alex?"  
“I 'm sorry Piper really I’m sorry. I didn't mean to. It was a mistake that I will never make again. I promise."  
Alex was crying which is something she never did but knowing how she hurt Piper was enough to send her over the edge sobbing she brought her hands up burying her face in them.  
"Fuck you, Alex."  
“I’m sorry Piper," Alex said dropping to her knees," I'm so sorry. I can't apologize enough, and I know it means nothing, but I am sorry."  
Piper stood there crying she was so hurt how Alex could do this. She trusted Alex with her heart Alex promised she would take care of it. Piper didn't really want to ask who it was but felt she needed to.

**l can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest**  
**I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips**  
**Maybe I should be more like her**  
**Maybe I should he more like her**  
**I can taste her lipstick, it’s like I'm kissing her, too**  
**Ay she's perfect**  
**Ay she's perfect**

"Who was it Alex?", Piper said softly realizing after she said it she didn’t Want to know.

**How does she touch you? Can I try it, too?**  
**I know your twisted, but baby, I’m twisted, too**  
**I wanna know how she could make a man lose his mind**

**Ooh with the smell of her perfume**  
**I could love her, too, like you, like you**  
**And I can almost hear her laugh**  
**Curving on her back, for you , for you**

"No one you know Pipes, I promise.”

"Don't you dare call me that. Don't try and be cute or sweet to me Alex. You lost that privilege when you cheated." Piper growled.

  
Alex's tears fell from her cheek hitting the floor forming a puddle. She has never cried so hard in her life. The two stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Piper spoke. It was almost a whisper Alex wasn’t sure if the blonde had even said anything at all.

“Get out.”

The words hung in the air between them. Alex slowly rose to her feet bent down to pick up her glasses and headed for the apartment door. Not saying one word as she left she grabbed her jacket and turned the knob. Piper heard the door open she was upset her that her first instinct was to run to Alex only this time it was Alex that caused the pain.

**I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest**  
**I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips**  
**Maybe I should be more like her**  
**Maybe I should be more like her**  
**I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too**  
**Ay she's perfect**

**I can see her body rushing into you**  
**Crashing on your skin**  
**Burning within, burning so deep, deep**  
**On your skin, skin next to me**  
**She's crashing on your skin**  
**Settling in, burning so deep, deep**  
**On your skin, skin while you sleep, uh**

Alex stepped out onto the street put her headphones on and began to walk. She had nowhere to go, but she needed to clear her head. Tears continued to well up and stream down her face. She pulled her hood on and looked down at the sidewalk so no one could see. Piper stood in silence long after she heard the door click. She crumbled to the floor sobbing she thought  
'how could Alex do this to her?’ she didn't know where to go from here.  
'Are they gonna stay together.'  
‘Can she ever forgive Alex'  
‘Can she ever trust Alex’

Alex walked for hours trying to figure out how and what she was going to do so she could stay with Piper. Knowing full well Piper had every right to break up with but she knew the blonde was the best thing that ever happened to her and she couldn't believe how stupid she was to fuck it all up. Alex found herself in a park she sat down on the bench and racked her brain on how she could make this better. Piper walked around the empty apartment trying to figure out what to do

**Feeling used**  
**But I'm**  
**Still missing you**  
**And I can't**  
**See the end of this**  
**Just wanna feel your kiss**  
**Against my lips**  
**And now all this time**  
**Is passing by**  
**But I still can't seem to tell you why**  
**It hurts me every time I see you**  
**Realize how much I need you**

Piper walked to the bookcase and looked at all the pictures of her and Alex over the years. She picked one up Alex holding the camera at arm's length kissing Pipers cheek. Piper was looking at her smile and how happy she was wiping the tears across the glass as they fell.

**I hate you, I love you,**  
**I hate that I love you**  
**Don't want to but I can’t put nobody else above you**  
**I hate you, I love you**  
**I hate that I want you**  
**You want her, you need her**  
**And I'll never be her**

Alex swiped through the pictures on her phone she loved the one where she held the phone out and was kissing Piper's cheek. She loved to make Piper smile it made life worth living. Alex hoped to get that chance again. She hoped Piper could find a way to forgive her. Piper has to know that girl meant nothing to her that it was just a horrible lapse in judgment one that she will regret for the rest of her life.

**I miss you when I can't sleep**  
**Or right after coffee**  
**Or right when I can't eat**  
**I miss you In my front seat**  
**Still got sand in my sweaters**  
**From nights we don't remember**  
**Do you miss me like I miss you?**  
**Fucked around and got attached to you**  
**Friends can break your heart too,**  
**And I'm always tired but never of you**

Piper sat down on the couch still staring at the picture the tears would not stop she threw the picture across the room the glass exploding. Piper rested her head in her hands thinking about what life would be like without Alex, and she got so angry at herself because she couldn't do it. She tried every scenario every birthday every Christmas, but Alex was always there. What was worse is Piper was always happy even knowing what Alex had done Piper was still happier with Alex then she could ever be with anyone else.

**I hate you, I love you,**  
**I hate that I love you**  
**Don't want to but I can’t put nobody else above you**  
**I hate you, I love you**  
**I hate that I want you**  
**You want her, you need her**  
**And I'll never be her**

Piper knew logically she couldn’t stay with Alex. She knew that if Alex did this once, she could do it again, but in her heart, she couldn't be without Alex. Piper couldn't live without Alex she couldn't love anyone but Alex. Piper would have to learn to trust Alex again, but she would never not love her.

**I was made for loving you**  
**Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through**  
**Every bone screaming I don’t know what we should do**  
**All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you**

Piper threw on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. When she made it to the street, it had started to rain. She walked the streets trying to find Alex. She called Alex's phone it went straight to voicemail.  
"Shit," Piper yelled as he hit the end call button.

Alex had flipped her phone on airplane mode she had taken her headphones off and stuffed them into her jacket. She continued swiping through the pictures even as the rain started to fall. She couldn't handle getting texts, and emails or anything for that matter especially is Piper had talked to any of their friends and them what happened. She just wanted to be alone.

**It should've been us**  
**Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm**  
**It should've been us**  
**Could been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh**  
**We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know**  
**It should've been us, us**

Piper was on the verge of being frantic. She had to find Alex she tried calling her girlfriend again. Voice Mail.  
"Damn it Alex. Pick up the phone. Where are you?" Piper said slightly defeated.  
Piper walked around for hours trying to find Alex. She had almost given up when she saw someone sitting on a park bench she could see the familiar design on the back of the person's jacket. She walked a little closer until she was positive it was Alex. Piper started running across the park.  
"ALEX! “  
She screamed as loud as she could hoping her girlfriend would hear her over the rain.

Alex thought she heard her name being called but then thought better and went back to what she was doing  
"ALEX!"  
Piper screamed again running faster. Alex knew she heard her name that time she jumped up and turned around throwing her hood off. She saw Piper running towards her. Alex thought maybe she imagined it, but then saw Piper bump into someone walking and knew it was real.  
"PIPER!"  
Alex yelled as she took off towards her girlfriend.  
"ALEX!"  
They finally met in the middle of the park. Piper leaping into Alex's’ arms hooking her leg around the brunette’s the one other barely touching the ground. Piper threw her arms around the taller girl's neck burying her face. Alex wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist the other across her back her hand gripping the smaller girls shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Piper. I'm so sorry I'll never do it again I love you so much. I'm so so sorry." Alex cried as she held her girlfriend just happy that she can.  
"Shh, Alex don't worry about it. I know your sorry. I know it was a mistake. I forgive you I love you so much.

Their words tumbling out of their mouths speaking over each other but still being able to hear what the other has to say. They stayed locked in each other's arm for several minutes. Alex was squeezing Piper so tight burying her faces in the blondes now soaking wet hair still holding her in the air. Alex loosened her grip letting the blonde slid down until her feet met the pavement. They stood back from each other Alex's hands cradling the blondes face.

"I'm so sorry babe. I don't know why I was so stupid. She meant nothing I love you so much and when I thought I lost you my life was over."  
Piper and see the tears rolling down her girlfriend's cheeks, and soon they were streaming down hers as well.  
"I know Al. I know It was a mistake. I tried to picture my life without you, and I couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried.”

Piper still had her arms around Alex's neck. She pulled herself up until their lips met. This was not them regular heated I-need-you-now kiss this one was soft and tender no tongues wrestling for dominance. They walked back to their apartment hand in hand both with smiles on their faces. Both so happy to be together.


End file.
